


Small Realizations

by kisekiryouta



Category: EXO, Jung Joon Young - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekiryouta/pseuds/kisekiryouta
Summary: Chanyeol and Joon Young realizes something at the coffee shop.





	Small Realizations

“So I noticed something weird,” Chanyeol pouted, his hands brushing the curly wisps of his hair away from his eyes.

“Hm? What’s that?” Joon Young sipped his iced coffee while scrolling through his instagram, half-heartedly listening.

“We kinda look similar don’t we?” Chanyeol chuckled a bit, “I saw a thumbnail of our Salty Tour, and I thought I was leaning to myself,” He laughed while picking up the fork to grab some almond chocolate cake.

“Really? Let me see!” Joon Young excitedly dropped his phone on the table and leaned towards Chanyeol.

“Here? Funny right?”

Joon Young wheezed then laughed.

“I thought there are two Joon Young! What the hell man!”

Chanyeol laughed loudly.

“It’s the curly hair! Or maybe it’s the skin tone? You’re eyes are pretty much your signature look though,” Chanyeol contemplated as he nibbled on the cake.

“Well, it’s probably because we’re just simply both good looking,” Joon Young raised his eyebrows in a playful manner.

“Amen to that brother,” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Finish that cake already! We need to get to the set of 2D1N. I bet the members will be surprised I brought you there and not Roy,” Joon Young laughed maniacally.

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes fondly but never the less scooped up the remaining cake and slurped it down. 

“Who would’ve thought we’ll get close though?” Chanyeol mused.

“Well, your practically my twin so it’s probably bound to happen,” Joon Young laughed and finally dragged the yoda out of his seat towards their car. 

Let’s just say the two of them provided visual overload for the 2 Days 1 Night Staffs and televiewers.


End file.
